


On The Brink

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [346]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, NO DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  If your taking prompts. Sam and Jo switch places. Jo and Dean are siblings. The episode Jo dies can you write it as if Sam was in her place. (Please make it to where Sam and Dean kinda had a thing going on. And that goodbye kiss) thanks bby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Brink

Dean knelt down to where Sam was lying, hand pressed against the open wound.

“Hey, man.” Dean murmured, placing a soft hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Pretty torn up.”

“Yeah.” Sam groaned. “Practically holdin’ my insides in.”

Dean looked at Sam, looked at how pale he was, handing him the detonator for the explosives.

“Probably’ll see each other sooner or later on the flip side.”

“Better make sure it’s later.” Sam grunted, a small smile forming on his lips.

Dean have a small scoff, leaning close to Sam.

“I’ll try.” Dean promised. He looked at the blood staining Sam’s clothing, and his throat seemed to close up. “You make sure that you cause trouble up there, Sammy.”

Sam laughed, that turned into a cough. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Dean leaned forward, and his lips pressed against Sam’s, and Dean’s hands curled around Sam’s head, as they kissed.

When they parted, Dean’s hands stayed where they were, and Dean pressed his forehead to Sam’s.

“Sam…” Dean whispered. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“Hey…it happens.” Sam said, leaning slightly for another kiss. It was soft and ended as soon as it started, but Dean nodded. “Just…just keep fightin’.”

“Yeah.” Dean said softly. “OK.”

“Good.” Sam said, placing the detonator down so his hand could brush against Dean’s.

Dean held it for a few moments, before he started to move. “Me an’ Jo should be…”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam said. “Good luck.”

“You too Sammy.” Dean said, kissing Sam’s hand softly.

Dean put the detonator back in Sam’s hand and got up, going over to where Jo was, and Dean saw the sad smile that was on Sam’s face.

Dean gave a wink, and Sam gave a soft nod, as Ellen moved over to Sam, sitting down with him, and holding onto him.


End file.
